


Happily Ever After.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The Long Game [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: The wedding of Lucifer and Chloe followed by a surprise.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Long Game [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Happily Ever After.

Lucifer got to the wedding on time in fact early. Along with all of his siblings as he made sure they were right where he knew they needed to be. He stood there waiting for Chloe, her mom, and Trixie coming towards him. He was standing there dressed in a tuxedo as he looked out among their guests. He smiled softly when he saw Adam and Ella sitting their holding hands. He had found out on his way here they were leaving the police force and travel the world. While the police officer that was taken over for Adam wasn’t a big fan of Lucifer’s. But he was alright with that. With Dan killing himself and being sent to hell. He knows from talking to his siblings threw the night that there wasn’t and there isn’t anything he can do to save a lot of the humans anyway. They are going to do what they are going to do. He looked away as he heard a well-known giggle coming around the corner. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he saw Trixie walk towards him and took the spot right beside him. “Really little human?”

Trixie looked up and smiled at Lucifer brightly. “Yes, dad.”

Lucifer smiled back at her. Before he looked up and couldn’t hold back the grin or the tears welling up in his eyes that started to fall down his face. As he saw his queen walking towards him on her mother’s arm. When she was standing before him he turned and kissed Penelope on her cheek. “Thank you.” He said softly to her.

Penelope Decker couldn’t help the blush on her cheek as his brother Crowley got up and helped her to her seat and went back to his own.

Lucifer turned and looked at Chloe and he couldn’t help the grin on his face as he gave her his killer smile of his. “Hello, Detective.” He said with a wink of his eye to her.

Chloe smirked softly. “Hello, my love.” She said reaching up to wipe the tears from his face.

A lot of aww’s going around the room as they listened to the soon to be bride and groom as they watched the couple get married. There wasn’t even a dry eye in this place on either side as they said their vows to each other. It was a very sweet and beautiful moment between then for all to see.

Many months later Chloe finally went into labor. There was a little bit of a problem but it went rather well as they did a C section. As they pulled out not four children it seemed God was right when he went about muttering about six children instead. But they were all born happy and healthy little antichrists. Hours later Chloe sat up in the bed as she looked over at their sleeping little bundles. “No more any time soon Lucifer.”

Lucifer had passed out as he watched them pull out his baby’s out of Chloe. “Agreed. I guess we can’t argue with my father on anything it seems.”

Chloe smirked softly. “True. But at least you have a son who is going to be a lot like his daddy.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. “Then he is going to be in trouble with his five sisters as I will have to go all scary devil on any boy sniffing around them. As if our son is like me then the girls will be like their mother.”

Chloe smiled softly. “When don’t you go scary devil mode?”

Lucifer softly chuckled softly. “True so very true.”

Chloe sighed softly as she turned and watched them asleep. “They are going to drive all their uncles and aunts crazy too.”

“And their big sister as well don’t forget that,” Lucifer said sitting in the bed beside her. “I was thinking of naming our son John after your father. Before you say anything my father said it’s okay. I can’t really name a child God after all.”

Chloe smiled softly. “John G. Morningstar.” She said looking up briefly at Lucifer. “G is short for God. But we will tell him when he’s older and understands more.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly “Lucy Chloe Morningstar for our oldest daughter.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Maze Eva Morningstar our second oldest.”

Lucifer smiled. “Mazikeen and Eve very clever. Our third oldest should be Ella Sandy Morningstar.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Our fourth oldest should be Linda Anna Morningstar.”

“Our fifth and last girl should be Charlotte Aphrodite Morningstar named after the late Charlotte and my mother as well if not the goddess of love who is connected to Venus herself.” Lucifer stood and walked over and kissed all six of his children on their little foreheads. “No matter what happens from here on out. Daddy is here to play the long game with you six little antichrists and your mommy the queen of hell.” He watched them squirm a bit before he walked over and sat down beside Chloe in her bed. “Good thing the humans didn’t notice out quickly you healed.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Soon enough all seven of us will be home to drive the devil himself out of his mind.” She said as she snuggled against him.

“He will not mind it at all,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Nor would you.” He closed his eyes as he fell asleep against her.

Chloe kissed him on top of his head. “You’re lucky I love you so much Lucifer.” She said as she leaned into him as she herself fell asleep.

God watched over his sleeping little grandbabies and smiled to himself. “The story isn’t done yet for some of you or any of you.” He winked at them before he quietly ran his fingers across all six of his little grandbabies antichrists, Chloe and then Lucifer himself as well too. “Sleep tight the family of from hell.” He quietly chuckled as he left the sleeping family as he returned to The Silver City itself.

THE END!


End file.
